Fue solo Curiosidad
by Elie G.S
Summary: La curiosidad es un comportamiento inquisitivo natural de los seres vivos, el cual nos impulsa a encontrar respuestas en un determinado tiempo y para Mu, a de ser necesario hallar esas respuestas ¡ya!, sea cual sea la duda, la situación y la persona...


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, Saga y Mu pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, yo solo fangirleo con ellos. Soñar es gratis dicen.

* * *

 **Fue solo curiosidad**

¿Inquieto?, sí, así se sentía en esos precisos momentos. Estaba de pie, apoyando su espalda en uno de los pilares internos de Aries, mordiéndose débilmente el labio inferior. ¿Ansioso?, también, lo comprendía al verse mover su dedo índice golpeteando incesantemente la taza de té que mantenía entre sus manos. Y como no si traía en su cabeza una idea que no lo dejaba pensar en nada, incluso teniendo ahí mismo al caballero de géminis en frente platicándole de algo aparentemente importante no podía siquiera escucharlo, de hecho, no podía ni recordar que era lo que había estado conversándole el mayor, minutos atrás. Llevaba unos cuantos minutos allí y no le había puesto ni la mas mínima atención.

-Partiré dentro tres días, ¿crees que puedas tener lista a Géminis? – La pregunta pareció esfumarse en el aire apenas y lo dijo, porque a pesar que tenía la mirada del carnero sobre él, algo en particular le decía que estaba pensando en algo que parecía ser mucho mas importante. Mu pestañeo suave, sin apartar la mirada de Saga, como si estuviera tan interesado en las palabras del mayor, pero bien sabía que no. Era la idea que tenía la que todavía le daba vueltas en la cabeza, ¿qué tan ciertas serían las palabras de Milo?.

Sin esperar demasiado, el mayor lo llamó explotando su burbuja mental, Mu dio un ligero respingo en su sitio sorprendido y enderezándose apenas buscó con la mirada algo que le diera un indicio de lo que Saga le había estado hablando. Encontró a unos centímetros la armadura de géminis reposando a un lado, recordó algo de una misión.

Misión-Saga, Saga-géminis, géminis-armadura. ¡Reparar armadura!, ¿tiempo?.

\- ¿Te parece bien en dos días? – dice al azar, esperando no haber contestado una estupidez. Vio a Saga aliviado y eso lo tranquilizó. Se reprendió por no estar atento, casi cometía una imprudencia por dejarse llevar tan fácilmente.

-Muchas gracias, Mu. Espero no estar interrumpiendo asuntos más importantes… - Mu negó con su cabeza mirándolo fijamente, con una serenidad casi tatuada en su rostro a medida que sentía la voz del tercer guardián alejándose poco a poco hasta que esta desaparecía por completo de su campo auditivo, pero sin dejar de mover la boca.

Veía sus labios curvarse, expandirse, contraerse, separarse formando silentes palabras. La textura de la piel le parecía a simple vista suave, los labios de un termino medio mostraban de vez en cuando los blancos dientes, para volverlos a ocultar después. Y de nuevo se juntaban, y se curvaban otra vez.

\- "Su boca es tan adictiva, no hay nadie como él" - resonaba en su mente – "Sus labios son suaves y electrizantes" – era la voz de Milo en su cabeza – "Se me eriza la piel con solo un beso suyo" – eran los comentarios de esa mañana, esos que había escuchado sin querer. Y gracias a eso, no podía dejar de pensar si era cierto lo que decía, ¿era verdad que podías sentir todo eso con un beso?, ¿O serían solo los besos de Camus los adictivos?.

Ya no era solo un dedo quien golpeaba inquieto la taza entre sus manos, sino varios de ellos en conjunto. Estaba inquieto, estaba ansioso, tenía curiosidad, tenía a Saga en frente, tenía su boca para quitarse su curiosidad ahora mismo.

 _Uno solo._ Pensó.

Caminó dos pasos acortando el espacio, quitó una de sus manos de la taza y la ubicó detrás del cuello de Saga, acercándolo en el momento que se alzaba en las puntas de sus pies. ¿Porqué tenía que se tan alto?. Se acercó hasta el punto de rozar su nariz con la suya, hasta sentir su tibia respiración chocando con su piel, sus labios le tocaron apenas en un roce suave, los presionó un poco después, eran suaves, cerró los ojos por instinto, sintió como el otro abría la boca por más y en respuesta se movió lento, deslizando apenas su lengua por los labios, sentía un ligero tamborileo en su pecho, extraño, mas no incómodo. Se dejó llevar, profundizando el beso, mordió, jaló, abrió y cerró su boca atrapando el labio inferior, succionando despacio, logrando sacar mas de un suspiro de su compañero.

Se separó después de eso degustándose los labios y volvió a tomar su distancia tan campante y sereno como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado. Tomó a géminis del suelo y se volvió hacia Saga a quien había dejado con el corazón acelerado y con un montón de sensaciones recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-Estará lista para mañana – dice finalmente Mu tan normal, para girarse y desaparecer con su caminar pausado en dirección al taller con la armadura de géminis, su taza de té y el pecho retumbando cual tambor.

Mu se había ido aliviado, con su curiosidad saciada, con un cosquilleo agradable en el cuerpo y con un calor insistente en sus mejillas, aún así, no sintió a grandes rasgos lo dicho por Milo. Se detuvo en sus pasos unos segundos con otra interrogante ¿sería que necesitaba otro para comprobar?

 **Fin**

* * *

Hola querubines!, luego de meses y meses de no subir nada, he traído este pequeño fic, solo para demostrar que sigo viva, por si se lo preguntaban...  
Vaya manera de salir de las dudas, a puesto que a mas de alguna les hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo.  
Que tengan un bonito fin de semana querubines :D


End file.
